A Red and a Dream
by ItsJustMe244
Summary: As a discriminated race survives in the shambles of fighting for their independence, a teen boy steps out into the world to help his friends and ... accomplish an near impossible dream. Chapter 5 is posted.
1. Prologue

**Hello friends, follows and readers! Yes, the new rewrite is here and fresh off the editor. This is just a quick concept I wrote up. What do you all think? Please notify me of any mistakes or lore errors.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

A large amount of dark dressed people stood in a field.

Sweeping through the assembled crowd, a butler made his way to the front of the procession. He held a rose and an unmarked card in one hand.

A coffin stood in front of the grave that had been dug and people were laying flowers at its feet. Reaching the coffin, the butler stepped to one side and spoke quietly to a man in an expensive suit.

The deceased's father. The mother stood next to him in a black floral dress, weeping silently.

As the butler talked, the man's face creased, then changed to one of anger. He took the rose and threw upon the floor. Taking the card, he said to it, "I promise to find you, and make you suffer for what you have done."

* * *

A man in a black suit stood in the crowd, blending in perfectly with the scene. A pair of heavily tinted glasses rested upon the bridge of his nose, hiding his eyes. Red eyes. Standing only a few feet away from a rage filled father, he allowed himself a small smile as he heard the words. Past the smile were two rows of sharpened teeth. And if one looked closely enough, one would notice the color of his skin: light gray. All the sadness averted the attention to the coffin, and no one noticed. Approaching the coffin, the man knelt down, and placed a single, perfect rose alongside a tiny calling card. Then the man straightened up and disappeared.

Life is harsh. Without a single hesitation, it can ruin one's future and, simultaneously, make another prosperous. Then it turns everything inside out and upside down.

A boy experienced these events first hand. With red irises and pale skin, his race, the Reds, was believed to be part of a demoniacal group: The Darkness. This was not true, even if campaigns for rights and independence were presented to the Minister of the city. The boy's parents were dead, long dead, from an independence march. A group of Reds had been on the street, peacefully walking together in protest for their rights. The boy was there, on his father's shoulders. "This is a peaceful protest," chanted many of them, holding signs like, "Peace march!" or "Peace for our rights".

Without warning, a group of local militia attacked. No one really knows why. The Reds were massacred in what came to be known as "Red Day". None were believed to have survived the attack, but one did. The boy. He was the only one with knowledge of the terror that reigned that day.

Reds weren't allowed anywhere, much less live anywhere. So, the remaining Reds took refuge in alleyways and homes of sympathizers for the pale skinned race. And here's where it starts.

Absentmindedly, a boy gutted a rat, careful not to accidentally cut his own fingers. He was thinking of the days his parents were still alive. All he could remember was his mother's flowing hair and his father's voice.

 _Stay alive son._

Voice echoing, it faded, and a single drop of moisture appeared.

The boy blinked back the sudden tear and returned his focus to the rat. Carefully splicing the meat off, he ate it, the rat's blood splattering down his chin. In the dark atmosphere of the alleyway, the red liquid went unnoticed. The boy cut off another piece and paused, glancing into the darkness. A pale hand reached out, shaking slightly, blood splattered across its fingertips. Unperturbed, the boy dropped the piece of meat into the outstretched hand. Another face loomed from the darkness; another boy.

"Ravenous as always, I see," said the first boy, as the other shoved the meat into his mouth. "I reckon it comes from all that time sleeping." The second boy snorted, "Shut up Viel. We're all hungry." Viel shrugged, calmly cutting another piece off the rat, "You're just hungrier than the rest of us, pinkie." "My name's _Yal_ if you didn't catch it the last ten times I told you."

Yal's left eye had a slight discoloration. The normal dark red was a more of a neon pink, glowing slightly in the darkness.

Viel cut off two more pieces of the vermin and passed them to Yal. Cutting his own pieces, Viel sat in silence, quietly eating his 'meal'. Glancing over to Yal, he discovered that the other boy had already lay down on the floor, observing the sky. Yal broke the silence, "I wonder what's it like to be normal." Raising his eyebrows, Viel replied, "We _are_ normal. People just think we're different." Taking the rat's now empty carcass, Viel tossed it aside, continuing, "Don't ever think we were ever different from normal people."

Yal gave Viel a side glance, "But we _are_ different. Our eyes are different and we look, act, and speak differently." "I just said, don't ever think we were ever different," was the only reply Yal got. Yal huffed, returning his gaze to the sky, "I just wish we weren't so hated by others." Viel's skin seemed to glow a little with irritation. "Life isn't fair," Viel said, so softly Yal barely caught the words.

"Hush you two! Mali is trying to sleep!" A feminine voice whispered loudly close by. Both boys answered simultaneously, "Yes, ma'am."

Universally known as "the caretaker", the elderly woman was the oldest known person of the Red race. She had also devoted her entire life to caring for all of her kin, making her the only person who was able to help the Reds through sickness. Mali, her latest patient, breathed quietly. The poor girl had come down with a case of stomach flu. When she wasn't upchucking, she was sleeping it off, hoping her sickness would dissipate. But Yal and Viel knew better. Without an vaccine, the flu wouldn't stop and the girl would die in agony. All they could do was provide her all the peace and comfort that was available. Nearby conversations in the darkness hushed when the girl stirred, but resumed once the steady breathing was audible once more.

Yal whispered into the dark, "Viel?" "What?" Yal looked over to the edge of the alleyway, "When's the scouting party coming back?" Viel followed Yal's gaze to the edge, and indeed, the weekly scouting party had yet to return. Shrugging, Viel sat back against the wall, closing his eyes...

A loud whisper sounded throughout the alleyway, "Patrol!" The crowded passage was suddenly full of motion, frantic to get out of view. Viel grabbed Yal's shoulder, pointing soundlessly at Mali. They raced toward the half-asleep girl, carefully picking her up, then disappeared into the endless maze of the city.

Just as the last footstep and swish of clothing disappeared, four heavily armed men turned into the alley. One stooped and examined the dissected rat. "Damn," he growled, straightening up, "We just missed them. These demons are fast. Let's keep looking." As he signaled them to move out of the alley, a flash of fading daylight caught the symbol on his chest plate.

A single yellow circle stood out, surrounded by ornate markings. Soldiers of the Light. A group that only exists to exterminate other race: The Red Race.

The harsh voices faded and a single, pale head peeped out of a well placed hiding spot. Whispering into the darkness, he called, "All clear." And just as quick as they were gone, the group of Reds settled back into the darkness.

Viel and Yal carefully made their way back over to the Caretaker, who was sitting back down on the hard pavement. Setting Mali down, the pair stepped back hastily as the girl began to retched. The Caretaker rubbed her back soothingly, her stare clearly passing a message to the boys. _Move along._

Yal breathed out slowly, "Man, when will they give up?" All he got was shrug from Viel.

Footsteps, scraping and the soft whispering sounded in the alleyway once again. Everyone looked over to see the commotion. The Scouts were back. A man, hood hiding his pale skin, spoke to the closest person in the alley before turning and walking down the street. His message jumped from person to person, and soon everyone knew the news.

The Reds weren't even allowed to live in the City of Piltover.

Scouts were Reds, disguised as 'regular' humans. All of the pale-skinned race had pitched in their valuables to help the Scouts survive in the harsh reality of life. Now, it seemed, the only place left to look was the infamous Shadow Isles. Either that or the dark alleys of cities, living in constant fear and alertness.

Viel twirled his knife expertly, the blade glowing in the darkness. He scowled, "Bloody Piltover. Their just afraid that the other countries will target them if we stay there." Yal didn't respond, but he silently agreed with his friend.

The alley was quiet after that.

Viel suddenly stood up, startling Yal. "Where are you going?" Yal called after Viel's retreating back. "Somewhere," was the fading answer. Yal sighed, relaxing against the dirty wall. It wasn't the first time Viel had been outside, so he should be fine.

Viel moved quietly, moving quickly at the same time. Just over seventeen years old, time had given him the experience to move as quietly as he did. Viel's definition of _somewhere?_ The bar. Duh.

Vaulting a fence, Viel pulled up his father's hood, letting the cape settle behind his feet. Viel passed through a street. "Red Street". The one where Red Day happened. Every week, Viel paid his respects to his parents by simple passing through the street. It wasn't much, but it was the least he could do without getting seen.

It was the same old path. Left turn, box vault, wall jump to the ledge, slide down to the adjacent alley and make a right. Viel came sliding to a stop and the dirty wooden door of "Anyone's Bar" came into view. Literally anyone could be there and no one would care. The range extended from the common drunk to some of the most dangerous criminals. Wondering how they weren't caught? Well, the bar keeper would be behind bars unless he found a way to hide all the mean faced people that came to his place daily. So, even outcasts and rejects were allowed inside to be treated just as fairly as everyone else. Viel managed to stumble across it when he was scourging around for food. Holding a dead rat, he had scurried through the barely open door as an escape from the Soldiers of Light. Instead of shoving him back out, the bar tender thew Viel -almost literally- into the back room. The group of people already inside had almost been caught when a criminal near yelled, "What the bloody hell is _that?!",_ while indicating the dead vermin in Viel's young hands. Viel lifted his eyes and the man realized just who - _what_ \- he was. The room grew silent as Viel's eyes glowed red in the darkness. "By the Gods," someone whispered, "a Red." No one moved until the bar keeper suddenly burst through the door half-shouting, "You all almost got yo'selves caught! Someone better explain all the commotion in here." In the same instant, he noticed the pale thirteen year old, clutching the rat close to his chest. The barkeeper face-palmed, stretching his cheeks downward. "All that, 'cause all of ya scared of a kid? That race isn't any different ya idiots. Get over it." Viel had looked on in wonder. Someone was actually standing up for his race! Was he for real?

One by one, the people slowly crept forward. The first one reached out and softly touched Viel's head. Scared, Viel recoiled and ducked his head. Laughing, the barkeeper said, "Ah, don't worry laddie, these folks are about as harmless as flies when they're in the bar. Come, the next round is on the house." And with that, the small crowd cheered and rushed past him to take the best seats.

That happened four years ago. Now seventeen, Viel entered the brightly lit room, carefully closing the door behind him. Lowering his hood, several voices went silent, but resumed once Viel had taken his seat on the high stools. "Just the usual, bar keep," Viel murmured tiredly. A glass of iced tea slide down the bar at the perfect speed, keeping its contents within the glass. Catching it, Viel raised it, saluting the bartender, and took a sip. _No one really knows how to make it just like him,_ Viel thought. And it was true. No one else could make iced tea like the guy behind Anyone's Bar. "Your welcome, Viel", said the man as he noticed Viel's relaxing posture. Viel smiled, "Yeah, thanks Mitt." Both individuals fell into a comfortable silence.

Mitt immediately recognized the crestfallen expression and was the first to break the ice, "No dice on the scouting party eh?" Viel shook his head quietly, "We aren't allowed in any of the cities anymore," he murmured over his rapidly emptying glass. Shaking his head, Mitt thought, _Not even over huh._ Mitt knew he was one of the only ones that actually knew the truth about the Red race. That didn't faze him in the slightest, but he also knew the authorities would start questioning him and the location of the remaining members of the race would be eliminated. Looking over at Viel, who was silent, Mitt wondered how any race could be so discriminated against. _It's almost like someone wants to make the entire race extinct._ Mitt snorted derisively, _The Reds are still humans, pale skin or not._ Viel looked up from him position, slightly confused on his friend's unexpected noise. Mitt chuckled at the look on his face, but waved him back toward his drink. Viel eyed him for a moment, then shrugged as if to say, _whatever._ Smirking, Mitt plucked a glass of the counter and began to polish it. The door to his bar opened with the customary _creaaak._

Everyone froze. Mitt's thoughts whirled, alarmed. _The alarm didn't catch it?_ The worst part? He had no idea who the newcomer was. _This is bad._ The young woman (well, she looked young enough) turned toward him slowly, red eyes flashing and pale skin glowing beneath her dark hair. A Red? No, she was too skinny and she wore a high class outfit of the finest cloth. No Red would be able to purchase that kind of luxury. Long bangs whipped around her forehead to stare at Viel as he stood. Mitt could tell that Viel was afraid, but he was quivering slightly. Mitt wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement. Crouching slightly and facing the stranger, Viel said carefully, "Please close the door." An arched eyebrow appeared and a slight frown adorned her features as the woman closed the door silently. Usually, a drawn out wail would have been produced from the hinges. Mitt knew this well, he had owned the building for almost his entire lifetime. And yet, the woman had opened _and_ closed the same door with absolutely no sound. Mitt's customers knew this as well. Half of them were standing, eyes narrowing, and the other half completely confused as to what was unfolding.

As soon as the lock engaged with the door frame, the woman stepped forward with authority and much of the room stepped back, alarmed at her posture. She raised both eyebrows at the reaction and took another step, but this time, it was clear she was aiming for Viel. Viel stayed still, but reached out, fingertips trembling. The woman cocked her head fractionally and started to come forward, but Viel suddenly stumbled back as she stepped within arms-distance. Coughing, Viel noticed everyone staring. "What?" he demanded, "Her perfume is really strong!" Mitt would have laughed under different circumstances, but the atmosphere was still extremely tense. As an awkward silence settled over Viel, Mitt decided to step in, "Listen, who are you, exactly, and what are you doing here?" He kept his voice level and controlled, not wanting to provoke the woman.

A voice flowed from her, elegant and exquisite. "That is none of your concern." Viel asked another question almost immediately after she was finished, "Are you a Red?" When the woman's gaze returned to him, Viel's face tinted a slight pink, but he forged on, "You know, like me." Silence settled once again, but it remained just as tense. The woman answered suddenly, "No, I am not part of the pale-skinned race." Viel fired another question just as quickly as the first, "Then why are you here?" The woman seemed to consider her answer and spoke slowly, "I am here to deliver a message." A voice sounded from the back, "For who?" A single hand rose from her side, a manicured fingernail gleaming, pointing toward Viel. "For him."

Viel, not knowing what to do, asked the obvious question, "What's the message?" The woman simply removed a small envelope from the depths of her jacket. As soon as the envelope was in Viel's hands, she briskly turned around and, once again, soundlessly opened the door behind her. Then she was gone.

The air was still, everyone stared at Viel like _you know her?_ Mitt saw the look of apprehension on the pale boy and motioned for everyone to sit down, "Alright, alright, sit down everyone. We'll figure this out later." All eyes seemed to give a glare toward the Red boy, but obliged to Mitt's demands, talking in low murmurs. Mitt turned to Viel, "You might want to read that elsewhere." His tone of voice left no room for argument and Viel, still trembling, carefully pocketed the envelope and raised his hood. The door opened with its customary creak and Viel was gone.

* * *

Viel's mind raced. _Just who...?_ He shook his head, concentrating on his route. Viel wasn't going to go back to his home alley just yet, he had an envelope to read. Finding an empty alleyway, Viel carefully opened the envelope and he finally noticed his shaking fingers. Viel shook his head, _who was that stranger, and why did she have that kind of effect on me?_ Returning to the envelope, Viel unfolded the thick, formal paper. A single sentence was hand written in the exact middle of the page. Viel was confused. _All that for a single sentence?_ Then he read the words.

 _Complete your dream._

Now _that_ left Viel truly perplexed. Just what-

Oh.

 _Oh._

Viel's eyes fluttered closed as his memories entered the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 **And that's it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. But hey, I got a new computer and I can type to my heart's content. Shoutout to the fellow writer who helped design this new plot line. Thank you everyone, IJM.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, long time no see. Sorry I took so long. Had a lot of school work to do and I got caught up in the editing stage. But no more waiting, read on...**

* * *

Viel ran through a door.

 _He was younger. More alive._

Lunging forward, he caught a man around the legs, laughing delightedly. The man turned and reached down to pick him up, grinning at Viel's antics.

 _His father._

Viel playfully tried to squirm free, but his father held fast. "Ah ah," Viel's father laughed, "not this time, my little ninja." Upon completing the statement, he began to tickle Viel mercilessly, drawing squeals of delight from Viel. "Richard!" A commanding voice rang out and both males look over to the door. A woman, dressed in a plain dress stood with her hands on her hips, stood over them, glaring down. "What did I say about loud noises? There are others in the house," she admonished, her red irises glinting. Viel giggled, "But Mom, there's only us right now!" "Yeah, Mel," Richard chimed in, "It's only us inside right now!" Mel shook her head, her long, dark hair, swishing back and forth.

 _Just like I remember._

"The Caretaker has another patient, you dingdongs." Viel fell quiet and looked up curiously, "Who?" Father and mother exchanged glances before Mel replied, "It's a new girl, but she's not... like us." The pause was all the time Viel needed to know that something was wrong. Eyes widening, Viel asked, "Wait, but doesn't Caretaker only care for us?" Viel gestured between his parents and himself. Richard hesitated, "Son, she looks just like us, but she wasn't born from the same race." The little boy was confused, but still curious, "Can I see her?" Parents exchanged glances again and Mel spoke, "Come, I'll take you to her." Viel stood up, hugging Richard and took Mel's hand, letting himself be led around the hallways of the dingy house.

 _Deja vu._

The Caretaker looked over to the door as Viel and Mel entered. "Ah, you brought the young one today." She didn't make any further comments, however, and returned to the bed upon which a girl lay. About my age, Viel observed, and looks pretty. It was true. The girl's face was exceptionally pretty, her face had a sort of perfect symmetry, each side mirroring the other.

 _I know her._

Viel spoke up, "What's her name?" He couldn't say he wasn't interested in the girl, but he felt a strange feeling of protectiveness. Mel shook her head yet again, but the Caretaker answered, "She doesn't have a name yet." The word 'yet' was clearly stressed and Viel assumed that the girl was an orphan. While the family stood quietly together, a loud voice called through the quietness from outside.

"Peace for the our race!"

It was more like a group of people, calling for their innocence.

"Please, listen to us!"

Entering the room, Viel's father looked at Mel, "They're back out there." While Mel shook her head, Richard looked down at Viel. He quietly stooped down and asked, "Want to go down there Viel?" Viel looked at him wide-eyed, "I thought you said it was dangerous." Richard chuckled and put a gentle hand on Viel's shoulder, "Oh, the only danger is the looks people will give us." Viel looked up uncertainly, then nodded. Mel hesitated and opened her mouth, but seemed to think otherwise and followed Richard out. Viel took one last look at the girl, then turned to leave.

 _Red Day._

.oO0Oo.

Viel's eyes opened of their own accord and he blinked rapidly.

He had been crying.

Glancing around, Viel checked for any people _that_ might have seen him, but it was already dusk and there was no one around. Viel got up quickly, refolding the letter.

 _Complete your dream._

And Viel knew exactly what that meant.

Tucking the letter into his pocket, he readjusted his hood and took off. No obstacle could stop him. Vaulting up onto a ladder, Viel climbed quickly and reached a maintenance platform, ten meters off the ground. Viel took a running start, jumping across a gap and landed hands first, tucking and rolling. He had to make it back to the alley before curfew sounded, otherwise the soldiers would start patrolling. That was trouble. Their shifts were carefully arranged to cover every square inch of the streets, making it hard to navigate back to Viel's alley. Hopping over a box, Viel shifted his weight, pushing his body left, and slid down a guard rail next to a set of stairs. Viel landed already running, his cloak fluttering silently.

 _Home stretch._

Gaining speed, Viel flew down the straight alley, pumping his legs faster. Viel looked west, toward a grand clock that was the center of a courtyard. Two minutes. Viel sighed inwardly, relieved. He would make it in time. A fence loomed in front of him and Viel shifted right, jumping halfway up the fence. Landing one foot on an near-invisible ledge, Viel jumped _twice,_ grabbing the top of the fence with his hands. Vaulting over, Viel landed with a soft tap of his worn boots.

Viel took a moment to catch his breath then walked quietly down the alley as the curfew bell rang. He came upon Yal, who was sleeping. Viel smirked, then went to the Caretaker to get water. Like food, water was scarce and only the water the Scouts brought was available. After the Caretaker handed him a small, dirty paper cup, Viel sipped sparingly then handed it back to the Caretaker. She nodded approvingly, taking note of the small amount water that he took in. Viel was in no mood to talk, so he lay down next to Yal and called for the darkness of sleep.

.oO0Oo.

 _Water. Pitter patter, pitter patter._

Viel was running.

 _He was younger. But not that young._

'Freakin' patrol', he thought bitterly, thinking of his recent close call with the soldiers. Viel splashed through a puddle, stumbling slightly, but never breaking his stride.

 _He wasn't fit and lithe yet._

A stitch in his side made itself known and Viel hissed, slowing slightly. Ducking into a nearby alley, he sat down, massaging his stomach. 'Damn, I'm not strong enough yet,' was Viel's only thought. He carefully lowered his hood, checking for people. Of course, as soon as he completed the action, someone's feet splashed in front of him. Viel spluttered indignantly, looking up furiously. But the person had been running. Toward a dead end. Towers of boxes and a tall security fence marked a private property. Viel opened his mouth to call out toward the hooded person, but the guy jumped, vaulting to one of the boxes. The hood of the jacket fell, revealing blood red hair, wet from the rain.

 _I know her._

Well, it wasn't a guy. And Viel knew her from somewhere down in his deepest memories. Closing his mouth, he could only watch in awe as the red head executed a smooth rhythm of moves. She flowed from one position to the next and paused on top the fence, her feet perfectly balanced. Glancing backward at him, she disappeared from view.

That was the second time someone had ignored the fact that he was a Red. No one would even step within a ten foot radius of a Red. Viel shrugged, 'Maybe there are just some nice people out there.' But he was most entranced by the flowing motion of her body as she ascended the tower of boxes. Viel had always wanted to be a Messenger, ever since he was little. High risk and high reward, Messengers delivered highly confidential letters from aristocrat to aristocrat. A ceremony had to be held in order to determine the Messenger's master and their loyalty to them. After being treated like the scum of the world, Viel dreamed of being free, being able to go toward his destination with no regard of getting caught and taking whatever route he wanted. The red headed girl had reminded him, for an instant, of his dream. It was hard not to be. Viel wanted to be free, more than anything else.

 _A dream._

.oO0Oo.

Viel woke slowly, his sore muscles screaming their protest as he sat up. Groggily wiping his eyes, Viel looked up to see Yal already awake, staring at him from an _extremely_ close proximity. Viel was instantly two meters away, breathing heavily with the sudden adrenaline going through him. Yal giggled, obviously amused at his 'friend's' discomfort. "I woke you up~" Yal said in a singsong voice. Viel glared at him, calming his pounding heart. "Yeah," Viel said angrily, "So what? I'm not a morning person." "So that means I can wake you up everyday!" Yal laughed. Face-palming, Viel muttered, "Damn idiot." Turning head skyward, he checked the time. Viel whipped his head around to Yal, who was oblivious to the his sudden gaze. "Yal..." Yal suddenly noticed the dark aura forming behind him and slowly backed away, eyes wide. "E-erm, what's up Viel?" Very softly, Viel replied, "What did I say about waking me up before five o'clock in the morning?" Yal backed up against a wall, nervously fiddling with his fingers, "Uh... you said you'd kill me...?" Viel smiled ferociously, "So, you remembered huh?" Their noses were only inches apart now and Yal let out terrified squeak. Viel paused, his face squirming in the effort to restrain his laughter. But his lungs couldn't take it anymore and Viel exploded into hearty laughter. Yal watched as his childhood friend doubled over, coughing and letting out a chorus of amused sounds for a good minute. Rolling his eyes and calming himself, Yal threw his nose in the air and stalked away, raising his hood over his hair. Viel watched Yal's retreating back with amusement. 'At least I got my revenge.'

As Viel relaxed his back against the wall, a slight crinkle of paper reminded him of the previous day. 'Oh yeah, the letter.' He knew what it said already, so he didn't bother taking it out.

 _Complete your dream._

Yeah, he definitely knew the answer.

'Might as well start early, since Yal woke me up.' Viel inwardly grumbled at the last part, but he knew he would get over it soon enough. The Caretaker, ever alert, noticed Viel passing by to leave the alley. "Now that's a new one," she commented softly, her usual beady gaze softening for half a second. Viel could only shrug, flipping his hood up. He barely caught the Caretaker's "be safe" as he retreated from the alley.

Viel had been to Anyone's Bar at least every other day. But he had never been to it this early, as the sun rose of the horizon. So it was understandable when Mitt looked gobsmacked as Viel, who was universally known in the bar as 'not a morning person', walked through the door at five thirty in the morning. Composing himself, Mitt raised a bushy eyebrow as Viel sat down, "You're early." Viel snorted, "You think?" Mitt rolled his eyes at the reply and continued to set up his bar. He noticed an irregular space between of his glasses. Frowning, Mitt counted his wine glasses, _one, two, three..._ When he reached twenty four, Mitt turned to look at Viel, who had a mischievous smirk on as he sipped some water out of his twenty-fifth glass. Now _that_ was unheard of. Viel was very adamant about trust and Mitt was pretty sure stealing wasn't part of the whole "I trust you" deal. So Mitt pulled up a stool and sat next to Viel.

You know, for some 'guy' talk.

"Someone on your mind?" Mitt was the first to break the ice. 'Course, he was referring to the young lady that walked in a couple days ago, but Viel shrugged off the reference. "Eh," the pale skinned boy said, "My alley is okay, but there's a girl who's got the flu." Mitt inwardly winced, dropping the young woman from his mind. He knew what the flu could do and its legendary invincibility to most vaccines. "What are you going to do?" Mitt asked, anxious. Viel simply shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we'll come across Lady Luck's good side and she'll bless us with medicine."

With the outward appearance of nonchalance, Viel was actually very scared for the girl's well being. Flu victims without a vaccine didn't go down easily, but if they did go down, they went down in a storm of sickness. And if it was really severe, coughing up your own guts became a reality, not just a metaphor. Viel was pretty sure that Mali, without a professional doctor or a vaccine, would be nearing the severe end of the line.

Mitt correctly interpreted the slight look of apprehension on Viel's face and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "She'll make it through alright." Both men knew that the girl wasn't gonna make through the winter. 'Hell', Viel thought, 'She isn't gonna even _make_ it to the winter.' Mitt's own thoughts mirrored Viel's and he leaned forward on the counter, clasping his hands. He desperately wanted to help out the pale skinned race, but if he did, he risked his bar. Mitt knew that his bar was the only way to feed his family, his young daughter. Risking the bar meant risking his family.

"Damn it," Mitt finally said, "I can't think of a way to help ya'll out." Viel shrugged again, "It's alright, most people have already given up on us. The minute someone speaks out for us, that person is behind bars, one way or another." Mitt gritted his teeth. That was a valid statement and Mitt hated it.

The door creaked open behind them, signaling the first customer to arrive at the bar. 'Well, second now,' Mitt thought amusedly. Viel simply waved at the girl and, 'Probably some mercenary,' was all the thought he gave her. The girl raised her eyebrow's at Viel's turned back, looking to Mitt questioningly. Mitt was about to open his mouth and respond, but Viel beat him to it. Without turning around, Viel said, "Didn't feel like sleeping today." With that, he took finished his water and excused himself from the bar.

He didn't see the girl's eyes follow him out the bar.

.oO0Oo.

Viel knew how to fight. Yeah, it came with the "living-on-the-streets" package deal. He couldn't kill with his hands, but he could disable a person long enough to escape. However, he didn't work for anyone. Viel's biggest fear was committing a crime with no realization that he was doing something inexcusable. So, Viel refrained from working for others. Even it meant less food. But now, with a mysterious messenger telling him to complete his... dream, he had to learn how to kill. Viel had almost laughed aloud at his naivety in his earlier years. Ninjas didn't exist. Only assassins. The difference? Whether they worked for good, or for themselves. Viel certainly wanted to complete his dream, but he had some questions to ask. And so, Viel found himself walking aimlessly across rooftops, wondering where he could find the mysterious female messenger.

.oO0Oo.

 _Hmph._ Viel exhaled, releasing a pent up breathe of frustration. The sun was nearing its peak, its rays beating down upon Viel's back. 'Five hours, and no one even looks _relatively_ close to her,' was his irritated thought. 'A skilled messenger must have a lot of jobs,' he had reasoned earlier, 'So I should see her from up here.' No such luck shined upon him. Yet.

.oO0Oo.

A pair of red eyes dimly lit upon a dark figure on a roof. _Ah, its him._ Quick calculations showed a total waiting time of five hours. A blood red strand of hair fell into the eyes and they squinted in annoyance. A finger alight with a perfect fingernail gently moved the strand back into place, never interrupting line of sight with the figure. _Let's go pay him a visit._ The eyes moved, sighting a route to the adjacent rooftop. Legs in motion, the eyes focused, illuminating the path in their mind.

Roof top edge. Ladder. Chimney. Reverse vault. Avoid the pipe. Destination reached.

The eyes unfocused, returning their gaze to the dark-haired boy. Red irises blinked, then moved closer.

Closer.

.oO0Oo.

Viel relaxed against against a nearby chimney, keeping his eyes on the messenger's main routes. "So, honey, do you always watch for messenger's or am I just that sexy?" The voice was so close to his ear that Viel rocketed forward, somersaulting and looking back toward the voice. Viel's eyes narrowed has he recognized the girl. Then, they widened as his memories assaulted him.

" _She's an orphan."_

" _She doesn't have a name."_

" _She's not like us."_

The girl peered at him with blood red eyes, head cocked to one side. Invisible eyebrows raised and she asked, "Remember now?" Viel nodded warily, not sure what to think of the situation. "What," he suddenly burst out, "did you mean by 'complete your dream'?" The girl rolled her eyes, her red hair swishing with the movement. "Exactly what it meant sweetheart." She started to circle him, her eyes locking on to Viel's face. "A ninja, huh? How naive." Viel shrugged, turning slowly with her movements. "Seemed like a good dream at first." "Well," the girl continued, ignoring his comment, "however naive it may be, you need to complete it."

She stopped suddenly, pondering a thought, "Oh, I guess I didn't introduce myself." Viel shook his head, "Nope." "Elise." "Excuse you." "No idiot," the girl said, blowing a strand of hair from her face, "That's my name." "Ah, I see." Viel was silent, then quipped, "I guess you already know my name huh?" Elise giggled, "Hah, very funny. I've known you since we were children. We met, once, on Red Day." Viel stared at Elise, "So, that _was_ you." Elise deadpanned, "Yeah, no duh." They stood in silence, observing one another.

Elise's face suddenly contorted crazily, becoming a half-snarl. Surprised, Viel stepped back, "What the heck?" Elise shook her head silently, her hair waving back and forth. When the convulsions seemed to still, Viel took it as an "all-clear" sign.

"So-" Viel opened his mouth to ask another question, but Elise held out her hand and Viel stilled. "I know, you have questions," Elise continued for him, her eye twitching slightly, "But it's past lunch and I missed it because I was watching you watching for me." "Wha-" Viel's face crinkled in confusion, but Elise cut him off. "Not now, I'm hungry." Elise turned away, facing the edge of the roof, "If you want questions, it's your turn to find me." She tipped forward, free falling to the ground. Then she was gone.

Viel's stomach growled at him, warning him. Viel rubbed him mid-section, glancing at the edge. Shrugging, he walked toward the edge. 'Time to learn how to do this.' With that, he dropped from the roof.

 _End._

* * *

 **And that's that. Sorry for a [relatively] short chapter. I do appreciate constructive criticism, don't be afraid to send me a review.**

 **It was brought to my attention that some of my readers wanted a Sona fic instead of an Elise one. Honestly, I can do either one, which ever you all prefer. I might post a poll depending on what direction this story takes. But until I can figure out which path this story goes down, I'll just keep writing and posting as fast as I can.**

 **A big thank you to Anthropomancy, a retired writer. He came up with my new plot and helped me with my outline. Quite the master of plot twists, I recommend you check out his stories as well.**

 **Thanks for reading, IJM**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi. Yeah, I'm late. Anybody annoyed? You probably have the right anyway. However, I would like someone to write and edit a 4k word chapter while trying to finish AP chemistry homework, complete calculus worksheets, and actually understand what "photo processing" is in Python. So, all in all, it's been a rough couple of months. Finally managed to clear a couple days so I could write, but it's probably not as long as you guys would like. Thank you to all who sent me messages regarding the story. The messages assured me that people were actually reading my story.  
 _  
A couple important notes:_ Someone asked if I was going to keep Sona in this story. Answer to that is: Yes, actually, I am. Or I won't, depending on what ya'll want. Some other people asked if I was going to ship Sona with my OC. Kinda follows up on my last question: Depends on what you all want. I could go OC x Elise or OC x Sona or OC x Sona x Elise (I ain't doing anything above the T rating, just saying). Last question was if I was going to make the Institute a part of this story. Yes, I am. Ya'll will find out when it comes into play.**

 **Anyhow, if you're still reading this, thanks, and happy reading.**

* * *

A sweat bead formed, shining in the _mid-_ afternoon sun. Dropping off of Viel's forehead, it splattered unnoticed against the cold ground of the alley. Rhythmic thumping sounded throughout the alley, in sync with the motion of Viel's fists. Finally, the wooden dummy couldn't take any more punishment and Viel's fist burst through its chest.

Yal stood against the adjacent wall, watching silently with some amusement. Viel simply picked up the broken chassis and fit a wooden plank in place of the hole. Tightening the cloth around his knuckles, Viel resumed his combo of moves and the rhythmic thumping resounded. "What I don't understand," Yal spoke up, "Is why you are so crazy about this now." Viel paused in mid punch. Deciding that the mysterious woman should stay the way she is now, Viel glanced over to Yal, their eyes meeting for a small moment. "Just wanted to make sure my skills are still survival worthy," Viel muttered reverting his eyes to the dummy. Viel knew better than to let his strength wane now; the woman could show up at any time and 'test' him. More like give him a butt whooping. Even under all the deceit and cleverness, Viel could see a certain level of strength within the woman. If that was what it took to achieve his dream, Viel was ready to surpass her.

Roundhouse kicks, uppercuts, high spins, jabs, simple punches and the double reverse. Viel started his training with these, but mixed some of them together to create his own combos (which he fondly dubbed "the random moves"). Through each hit, Viel remembered the last words of the woman.

 _Thump._

 _'This time...'_

 _Phuet_

 _'It's your turn...'_

 _Thwack_

 _'To find me.'_

'Honestly,' Viel thought, 'if she's gonna say that, at least give me a hint. I don't even have the slightest clue where she is.'

Yal sighed behind him, almost throwing out of his stupor (He had forgotten Yal was there). "I'm outta here, gonna find some food." Viel nodded, never missing a beat in his rhythm. Yal's footsteps retreated until he couldn't hear them anymore.

Turning around, he was met by a pair of glowing red eyes. Viel jumped back, fists automatically coming up into a defensive stance. Then he realized what, who really, was in front of him.

Elise grinned at him, "Hey." Viel's eyes didn't miss her casual posture and stance, carefully checking her before lowering his guard.

Viel was still alert, his eyes never leaving her face, "Hi...?" "Aw," Elise cooed, "I can't say 'hi' to my acquaintance?" Shaking his head, Viel threw in his own quirk, "What, we aren't friends?"

Elise giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, "Nice try honey, but I think we just met three days ago."

 _Twinge._

Viel raised his eyebrow, putting up his 'mask of indifference', "But you know me far more than to just be acquaintances." In truth, Viel was freaking out.

'What is this feeling...?' Viel turned away from Elise as she replied, but couldn't hear her at the moment.

Unable to shake the thought, he closed his eyes, compartmentalizing his thoughts, sorting through memories and emotion; slotting everything into order. Viel quickly sorted through the bulk of his head under a second, but when he reached the mysterious emotion, his actions paused, unsure of where to sort it.

"Viel!"

Elise's broke through his neat stack of thoughts, scattering his mind-space. Viel turned quickly, eyes wide, "What?"

He was met with a pair of piercing red eyes, narrowed suspiciously in his direction. "What were you doing?" Elise asked, her voice a sharp blade through Viel's composure.

Quickly thinking of a different reason then his innermost thoughts (which were private, duh), Viel looked straight at her and said, "Guy things." He face was so straight as he said it that, of course, Elise took it the wrong way.

A smirk quickly spread across her face and Viel was confused. 'Why is she grinning? Do I have something on my face?' The smirk only grew bigger as Viel wiped his face, frowning.

Elise turned carefully, sauntering back to the real reason of her visit, with one eye over her shoulder. Making sure there was plenty to see, Elise bent down to retrieve her item, but Viel's eyes didn't drop. Viel saw Elise's smile flutter slightly and he just stood there, eyebrow raised.

So he asked the obvious question.

"What's that?"

Elise gave a tiny sniff, but Viel caught it wondered what he had done wrong. "It's your... ah, evaluation," Elise announced, tossing him a rich envelope, "And I'll be tagging along."

Viel skimmed the short letter, then pocketed it. He glanced at Elise, "A delivery run?"

Elise nodded, "Yep." She popped the 'p', watching Viel's eyes, making sure the red lipstick stood out against her skin. Again, they didn't drop. She kept an indifferent expression, but her eyebrow twitched as she turned away to hide her frustration.

Viel didn't notice. He was too pumped up.

Viel's emotion were on high. 'A delivery run? Boring, but at least I can show off my skills.' _And be free._ But that was a given; all messengers had the freedom to do their job however they wanted to. Such was his excitement.

Adrenaline beginning to build up, Viel asked, "So when do we start?"

Elise was busy putting her hair up in a ponytail. Finishing it with a flourish, she replied, "Just follow me." She left a small breeze in her wake, prompting Viel to follow.

Viel grinned and ran after her, trying to copy her flowing motions. Sometimes he had to improvise as Elise's skills allowed her to get over much harder scenarios within the alleyways. Once, he felt a moment of fear as Elise disappeared completely, a large array of obstacles hiding her from his view. Viel ran desperately, feeling alone. Adrenaline pumping faster than ever before, he discovered moves and combinations that he had never tried before.

He found Elise relaxing against the alley wall, eyes closed. Viel stopped a few feet away, taking in the obvious serenity of her stance.

A red eye glared his way, suddenly wide open, "What the hell took you so long?" Startled, Viel took a step back and caught his breath, "Uh, picking my way through the obstacles over there." Viel shot a thumb over his shoulder, indicating to the objects behind him. "There was a lot of them too," he said defensively as Elise stared at him in clear disbelief.

Elise rolled her eyes, the red circles completing a full cycle before resting on Viel again. Viel blushed, embarrassed that his 'free running' (he decided to call it that) wasn't up to par with her. "Well, we got here a little early, so we have some time," Elise pushed off the wall and walked up to Viel slowly, examining him. When she was about to invade his personal space, Viel took a step back again, wary. Elise poked him on the nose, "Don't move."

She circled closely, her hands prodding him ever so often. Viel jumped when she placed a hand on his lower back and kept it there. Growing used to the feeling, Viel commented, "So, what's captured your interest?"

Elise simply put both of her hands on his shoulders in response. After a moment, "Your muscle mass is low. Not below average, but definitely not enough to carry a heavy load yet."

Viel raised an eyebrow, "You guys deliver packages too?" "Well yeah," was the matter-of-fact reply, "How would our clients get the 'big ones'?"

"Big ones...?" Viel was confused. 'Didn't they just deliver messages?'

"Oh," Elise waved her hand in the air, dismissing the question, "I'll tell you later."

Viel huffed, flicking a bit of sweaty hair out of the way, "You always tell me later, but you never give me the chance to ask." Elise grinned at him, turning toward the alley exit, "All in good time honey. All in good time."

They moved silently toward the exit of the alley. When Elise flipped a hood over her head, Viel paused, unsure of how to hide his face. Elise looked back as Viel's footsteps paused and she realized the reason of Viel's hesitation. They looked at each other awkward, unsure of what to do. Elise was about to say something, but Viel said, "How about I follow you from the roof?" The pale skinned woman cocked her head, considering him. Elise nodded, confirming his request.

.oO0Oo.

Viel jumped across the gap between two buildings, keeping track of Elise's slim form in the crowd twenty feet below him. Tucking and rolling to dampen his fall, Viel noticed Elise's arm was raised, pointing to a fruit stand at the end of the street.  
No one called her out for pointing; Fruit day was always a busy day for the traders who sold fruit. It was also busy for those who also sold fish on Fish days, and so on and so forth.

Viel shimmied down a drain pipe, landing softly in an alley. He watched Elise get some fruit and walk away. Confused, Viel wondered, 'We came all this way for fruit? So much for an important delivery run.'

Returning to the rooftops, Viel ran across them, relishing the feel of the wind through his long, black hair and the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Viel reached his starting point (he assumed Elise would be there) and reached down, swinging his legs over the side as he grabbed the roof's edge at the same time. This, effectively, set him up to slide down the drain pipe of the building in one smooth move.

As his feet barely touched the ground, a force smacked him to the side, all of his breath leaving him. Viel tumbled, trying to find purchase on the dirty ground of the alley.

Coming to a rest, he looked up, the grim face of a Soldier filling his view.

'Shit.'

Somersault backward, slide counterclockwise, and run like there's no tomorrow. At least, that's what went through his mind. Reality hit Viel, almost literally, as the Soldier clamped a hand down on his shoulder and muttered, "Don't move, or you're dead." Viel raised his eyebrow, hiding his fear, "Why don't you just kill me now?"

"We have some... questions for you."

That statement, even above death, frightened Viel the most.

A battle-cry filled his ears.

Apparently, it wasn't just his imagination. The Soldier spun around, sword unsheathing. An indescribable force hit the soldier dead on, shattering his chest-plate, and knocked him backward... right at Viel, who was still on the floor.

Barely rolling out of the way, Viel looked up at his savior.

"Elise?"

She grabbed him roughly on the arm, pulling him up. "Come on. More are on the way."

As Viel ran after Elise, he glanced back at the fallen Soldier. His sword was half unsheathed, arm twisted at a weird angle, a hole in his chest. The Soldier didn't move.

Then, as a group of Soldiers entered the alley, Viel turned and ran without looking back.

.oO0Oo.

Panting, Viel sat heavily on a stool. Anyone's Bar. It was the only place they could go to lose the chasing Soldiers. News travels fast and it seemed as if every Soldier had received wind of the two runaway Reds.

Elise sat next him, sipping a cup of tea. She hadn't even broken a sweat, Viel noticed, and she wasn't even breathing that hard.

Then Viel noticed it.

Elise wasn't even _breathing._

Viel hadn't noticed because of the hooded cloak she wore, but now, with her cloak half open, Viel could clearly see her chest.

Okay, well, he should have been looking in the first place, but hey, he'd never seen a female body so up close and personal.

As he observed some more, Viel gradually realized Elise wasn't breathing. Or sweating, for that matter.

 _Chill._

Viel shivered and look behind him, his neck hairs rising. He caught the glare of a young female thief from the corner of the room before she quickly looked away.

Huh.

Not giving it much thought, Viel turned back to Elise, examining her body structure more thoroughly this time. A slim body, pale skin, red eyes, long, dark hair with red highlights, and long legs. Yep. All the features of a messenger.

Elise's eyes suddenly slid down toward Viel's prying ones and she cocked an eyebrow, staring at him like, 'The hell you looking at?'

Viel, feeling stupid, opened his mouth to answer, but Elise only rolled her eyes and mouthed, _I don't wanna hear it. Probably something stupid._ Viel shrugged.

 _'Kay._

After a couple moments, Elise caught Viel's attention again, mouthing, _What's with Miss Grumpy face over there?_

Knowing she was referring to the young thief in the corner, Viel shrugged again _._

 _Dunno what her problem is._

 _Want me to go talk to her?_

Viel shook his head, _'Don't wanna make a scene. Besides, its probably just because of my ethnicity.'_ He indicated to his arm, tapping his forearm lightly.

Elise nodded. _Good point._

Viel settled into companionable silence (well, they were already silent), sipping on his water. His thoughts drifted back to a couple days ago. Viel remembered every moment of Elise appearing, the bar's mood escalating with fear and awe.

Elise's hand was suddenly on his and Viel looked up, startled. The pale woman motioned at Matt, her hand moving from the storage room's door before moving in a circular motion above her head, finger pointing to the rest of the room.

Matt got the message loud and clear. He was instantly out of his chair, calling to the semi-quiet room, "Last light's here, come for a free drink." Everyone knew what that meant and rushed toward the storage room.

Elise led Viel to the back door, opening it quietly and motioned him to go through. Slightly confused, Viel paused, but Elise shoved him completely through. Viel brushed himself off as Elise closed the door behind him and shot his companion a confused look.

Elise didn't turn around, but put her ear to the door, "I don't like staying in confined places with suspected rapists."

Ah, so that was the reason. Viel could understand that.

He joined Elise at the door, pressing his ear against the door, careful not to make a sound.

"... you seen these two people?"

A Solder's gruff voice sounded among the scuffle of paper.

A pause, then, "Nope. Never seen 'em 'round these parts." Matt's calm, controlled voice answered.

Silence.

"Hmph, alright. We won't sweep the building this time, but if we find out you've been hidin' 'em somewhere, I doubt you'll be a free man for long." With that last threat, Viel heard stumping as the Soldier left the building.

The heavy footfalls faded slowly, then nothing.

"Alright, last drinks are on the house!"

Everyone stampeded back into the bar, trying to get the best seats at the counter. Elise and Viel got there too late and had to take a couple seats at the back. 'Miss Grumpy Face' (as Elise called her) was sitting in the corner like usual and scowled as the pair sat down at the table next to her's.

"So who're you?" She asked rudely, directing the question at Elise. Elise glanced at Viel like _the hell is_ her _problem?_ and turned to the girl, "Who's asking?"

"I asked first," the girl shot back, obviously smug with her comeback. Elise shrugged in response, "Well, I have no business with children." Viel snickered; the girl's face was priceless.

"I asked, who're you?" The girl practically snarled it at Elise. "None of you business child," was the dismissive response as Elise inspected her nails. Viel could tell Elise was starting to enjoy tormenting the girl; her lips twitched upward slightly, so slightly that Viel almost missed it.

"So Viel," the girl's attention was suddenly on him and Viel looked up, startled, "Why are you hanging out with her now?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet and she looked at him with a false cheer.

Viel's and Elise's eyes met for just a second, Elise's eyebrow raised slightly. Flustered, Viel turned back to the girl, "I don't even know you, how do you know me?" The girl glanced at Elise with obvious contempt, "Well, I've known you for much, much longer than her, so why don't you hang out with me?"

Viel kept his laughter in check as Elise hid her smile behind her hand.

The girl became increasingly frustrated, "What's so special about some mysterious girl? I mean, she's probably living on the streets too. Plenty of benefits with me!"

Viel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Benefits. As in, nothing.

At this point, Elise was done playing with the girl and she nudged Viel, getting up, "I'm going to go get a couple drinks honey, don't waste to much time with her okay?" The hint behind the words was glaringly obvious (and Viel wasn't ready for that type of relationship), but nevertheless, Viel was relieved that he had an excuse to stay away from this stalker.

Viel smiled up at Elise (taking note of the curves at the end of her mouth), "Of course. Don't worry, I'll join you in a minute."

.oO0Oo.

Getting up, she let a small smile play around her lips. She saw his eyes flick down to them, just for a moment. A feeling welled up inside of her, but she quickly suppressed it. After all, it was just an act. No need to feel anything special. However, she really wanted to make this child get off of Viel's back. The less people that talked to him, the less that would interfere with his running.

She was also feeling quite perky and confident, but that was irrelevant. Probably would have still considered doing this. So she bent, half closing her eyes, tilting her head to one side. Viel obviously took the hint and his eyes widened fractionally, just enough for her to see. Alarm flashed through his eyes, then hesitation, then reluctance. She knew he would have no choice to accept it and go through with her plan.

So he kissed her while she kissed him back.

.oO0Oo.

Viel's body filled with feeling, but he quickly cut it off. _It's just an act,_ he chided himself. _We need to work together if I am going to become a Messenger._ But Viel was in bliss, slightly dazed as Elise's mouth left his. _Her lips were so soft..._ Elise grinned down at him, sashaying away to the bar.

The girl was furious. "You... you just kissed her!" she screeched, "You belong to me!"

"Oi!" Matt was suddenly at the table, towering over the girl. "This boy doesn't belong to no one. I have had enough of you, claiming every young guy in this building, making trouble wherever you go." The girl opened her mouth to protest, but Matt cut her off, irritated, "No, I don't wanna hear the 'I didn't mean it' excuse. This is the last straw. Get out of my bar."

Everyone watched her get up and, with her nose in the air, walk to the door. When the door shut behind her, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief and went back about their normal business.

Elise asked Matt, "How long has she been here?" Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, temporarily pausing his work, "Longer than I would like. She literally checks out every guy in the area, claiming they belong to her because she's 'oh so special'." The contempt was clear in his tone. Knowing Matt would probably not want to talk more into it, Elise changed the subject, "So, how's the business?" Matt snorted, "Freakin' soldiers keep sayin' they'll find the people I've been hiding. Haven't found them for seven years, never will find 'em." Viel appeared by Elise's side, taking a recently vacated seat, "They check the building every so often, but they never find us. Dunno how Matt does it though."

Matt winked at Viel, "My little secret." Matt's eyes suddenly went wide, "And speaking of secrets," he bent down toward the two conspiratorially, "When did you two get together?"

Elise giggled, "No, that was just an act to get that girl off Viel. We were gonna handle everything when you stepped in." "Aw, but you two are so cute! Reminds me of my school days."

It was quite interesting, Viel mused, to see Matt so interested on something other than his bar. Beside that fact, Viel was also embarrassed about his feelings. Elise was pleasing to the eye and Viel wasn't about to deny it. But they had only met a few days ago, and Viel was pretty sure it was just his … what did Caretaker call them? Ah, hor... horn? No, uh, hormones? Yeah, hormones.

Caretaker seemed to blame all "guy" tendencies on those and (even if he didn't know what they were) Viel could assume that infatuation was one of them.

So, Viel was just content with observing the conversation (okay, more like observing Elise) and quietly sipping his water.

He was suddenly aware that Elise was staring at him. And he was staring back. Their eyes met for only half a second, but a slight jolt ran down Viel spine and he quickly found his drinking glass more and more interesting.

It felt like Yal had surprise-woken him up again. Viel's body tingled anxiously and he shivered internally as Elise took a moment longer to keep her eyes on him before returning her attention to Matt.

 _Damn._

Seriously, he had no clue what was going on with him, but Viel knew that it was suddenly way too hot in here and someone needed to open a window.

Viel stood up suddenly, startling Matt. "Gonna get some fresh air," was all Viel said as an explanation as he headed for the back door.

.oO0Oo.

Sitting on the hard concrete, Viel racked his brain, organizing his thoughts and emotions.

 _A whirl of color and-_

Nope.

 _Loud gunshots-_

Not that one either.

 _The sun rose steadily, coming from behind the mountains-_

Where is it?

 _A list of questions._

Ah, yes. Viel had much to ask Elise. He cleared his mind of clutter, bringing the mental note to the fore-front of his mind.

Of course, Elise would probably brush him off and say, 'All in good time. All in good time.' Viel considered pushing the matter farther, but he didn't want Elise to be upset with him. Especially after that display of strength, Elise could prove to be a very dangerous enemy.

The back door opened suddenly and Elise's long legs appeared in his view.

"Ah, there you are. Come on, it's getting dark and we need to get going." Viel stood up, stretching his muscles. The questions would have to wait then.

The two disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Yes, I am aware of the major cliff hanger. I've already started the 3rd chapter, but only God knows when it'll be ready to read. Like in the last couple lines, I will ask all story related questions that you all might have through Viel and Elise's responses to him.  
** **Yes, the "compartmentalizing" thoughts thing is actually a thing. Some people are adept at doing it, some take longer.  
Again, thanks for sticking with me and I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm back. Yep, long time since I was last here. To be honest, I finished this about 2 weeks ago, but it was absolute... trash, for a lack of a better word. I also didn't receive any feedback (which, in itself, is very disheartening), but that's okay. I'll just complete this story and see how the world reacts.**

* * *

The delivery went smoothly, much to Viel's surprise.

Really, all it took was to go to the front door and knock. The elderly man that answered the door didn't speak, but the gratitude in his eyes spoke volumes. The fruit obviously meant a lot to him, but Viel saw a hidden letter pass from Elise to the man. It was transferred so quick, Viel almost missed it. The message had flowed out of Elise's jacket and into man's pocket under the guise of talking casually.

The man thanked Elise for her time and the fruit, then bade them both farewell.

Viel glanced at Elise as they headed back toward his alley.

"I got the letter while getting the fruit."

Viel's mouth, which was half open with the question on the edge of his lips, slowly closed. Somehow, Elise always knew what he was thinking.

"I've known you for far longer than you've known me."

Yep, definitely a mind reader.

"Find somewhere secluded and I'll answer all your questions."

Well, finally. Viel seemed ready to burst with questions, but he held back and anxiously looked for a place to talk privately.

Noticing an empty alleyway in the rapidly fading daylight, he pointed to it. Elise nodded and they free-runned over to it.

Landing hard, Viel bent his knees, rolling out of the fall to reduce the force of impact. Elise didn't make a sound, landing much like a cat would.

As Viel dusted himself off, Elise crossed her arms, "So, what's your first question?" "Straight to the point I see," Viel said dryly, a bit of humor lacing his voice. Elise rolled her eyes, "We don't have all day."

Viel nodded in agreement, "How do you know so much about me?"

Elise breathed a sigh, one that told of a story, but didn't reveal anything (yet), "Your father met my own during one of the marches." She looked meaningfully at Viel, her red irises telling him all he needed to know.

"Red Day," Viel whispered softly.

Elise nodded, "I only learned of my father's death minutes after the event happened. My mother rushed out, saying, 'Find Viel!'" A pause. "She never returned." Her face had turned to stone, eyes blank, lips moving as if she had told the story before.

Feeling awkward, Viel moved his mouth, "You don't-"

Elise interrupted him, her face becoming animated for a short moment, smirking slightly, "No, seriously, you should hear this. It explains a lot."

Closing his mouth, Viel leaned against the wall, motioning for her to go on.

"I barely knew who you were, but I set out to find you in your apartment. It was empty. Didn't take me that long to figure out why." Viel knew too. He hadn't returned to his apartment after he ran from the Soldiers that day.

"That was the first time I'd seen corpses. There was red everywhere and I started to go into shock knowing my father, and most likely my mother, was in that mess of people."

Viel knew the feeling all too well. The image of his dead parents always haunted him, day in and day out.

"An old man took me in, caring for me, just like a parent would. Then, he died too."

Elise stopped abruptly, emotion filling her eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"Elise..." Viel murmured softly, "Why are you telling me this?"

She glanced at him, "Didn't I already-" "No, you're acting weird," Viel said, worried, "You don't have to-"

Elise scoffed, "What are you, my mother? No, I'm telling you for a _reason,_ like I _already_ said." Viel sighed, contemplating on the matter. He could feel Elise's eyes boring into him and besides, an angry woman was not a force to be reckoned with.

Defeated, Viel looked up staring at her for half a moment.

 _I have to return the favor._

Closing his eyes, he began to search his mind.

His mind-space automatically organized itself, _click click click,_ making neat stacks of emotions and memories. But, like always, an unlabeled emotion emerged from the pile and this time, instead of rejecting it, Viel willed it to the front of his mind.

o0O0o

She observed him silently as he went still and she could almost see the cogs turning in his head. But he had to know her secret. He had already partially guessed it. Elise knew she had to tell him, or she could not help him become a Messenger.

Then Viel opened his eyes. Elise almost gasped; his eyes were bright red. Not a deep, blood red like the rest of his race, but an astonishingly bright, happy red. Like the color you would see on a Valentine's Day.

Viel's face was blank and Elise suddenly realized what he was capable of doing.

 _Mental Compartmentalization._

The capability to share and portray certain emotions while being able to keep his or her thoughts organized.

Elise had heard the definition from the Old Man, but long, long ago. It was, supposedly, extremely rare.

Eyes slowly closing, Viel 'woke up'. Blinking rapidly, Viel's eyes returned to their normal color.

Staring at her, Viel said quietly, "It's only fair if you see my innermost thoughts as well."

 _The Old Man sat beside her, watching the sunset._

" _Do not take the Organizers lightly."_

 _"Why's that Gramps?"_ _She had gotten into the habit of calling him that._

" _They can share emotions, baring their soul to the world for a few seconds. If, ever, you should be on the receiving end of an emotion, thank them and cherish the moment forever. It is the most intimate form of 'sharing'."_

 _She looked at him, surprised. "How do you know that?"_

 _Flashing one of his rare smiles, the Old Man said, "Once upon a time, I was married to one."_

Elise stared back, "Do you know what you just did?"

Viel shook his head, "I don't know how I did that or why I am able to do that, but I had a... feeling... that I should show you that."

 _He doesn't know._

Elise paused, then, "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Viel looked surprised at her politeness, but he accepted it, saying, "Your welcome." He leaned back against the wall of the alley, looking at her expectantly.

Ah yes, where was she?

"Old Gramps was gone, so I had to move on." She continued on.

"I had no where to go, no place in the world. After all, I looked just like the most hated race upon the world."

She took a breath. _What was he going to think? No, he needs to know._

With new resolve, "I came upon a man while inside an alley. He was dying and wanted water. I brought some water I stole and while he drank, he died, coughing up his blood all over me. It changed me. I don't know how to describe it. The closest thing I can think of is magic, flowing through my body, altering my entire essence."

Viel cocked his head, still listening intently.

Elise glanced at him, unsure, but forged on, "I … ceased to be human that day."

 _That_ got his attention. Viel looked at her, worried expression back on, "Are you okay?"

Laughter bubbled up from her throat, high and hysterical, "I just told you I'm not human and _that's_ all you have to say?"

Viel raised an eyebrow at that, "Well, for one, if you wanted to kill me, you probably would have done it already. Two, I had a suspicion of that already. Three, women are super unsure of themselves and that would explain why you avoided answering questions for the past few days."

For the first time since she became an advanced Messenger, Elise's mouth dropped open, completely in shock.

No one had ever come to that conclusion before. Not in that way.

Stuttering (and since when did she stutter?), "H-Hogzvwel-" She swallowed, her speech becoming impaired for a few moments. "H-how did you-"

"-know?" Viel shrugged, "You weren't breathing in the bar and you move too fast with too much stamina. All the girls in my alley are extremely indecisive so I assumed you might be the same. And, well, not everyone can run like you do."

Elise finally found her composure and she set her face to neutral. "So you would work with a monster?" A shiver ran down her spine. _Rejection_ her mind told her. She feared it, hated it, but she endured it.

Elise looked toward the ground, finding it interesting. Viel was suddenly there, a hand on her shoulder, the other lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

They were about the same height and could look at each other without inclining their heads.

Viel whispered softly, "I have already seen monsters. They call themselves Soldiers of the Light. You are infinitely better than them. Beautiful even."

Elise whispered back, a blank look upon her features, "You haven't even seen me transform yet."

"And yet," Viel's eyes seemed to stare into her soul, becoming the bright red once again, "you have not seen Soldiers transform either. They pretend to be caring, protecting the city from so-called demons. When they are faced with the slightest opposition however, they become blood-thirsty, crushing, killing, destroying anything in their path. Such are the monsters on the streets."

Elise stepped away from him, his hands slipping off her shoulders.

She closed her eyes and _transformed._

o0O0o

Viel watched in amazement as Elise's body changed.

Fingers elongated into sharp claws with razor sharp points, her hair becoming a single, hardened shell. A ripping sound was heard and six... legs sprouted from her back, hanging animatedly from above her head and her sides. When she opened her eyes, they seemed to glow, slightly slanted downward to give an appearance of condescending height. Her clothes hardened around her, creating a shell that was _very_ revealing.  
Then all was quiet.

Viel examined her. No, this was not the Elise he had come to know in the past days. But she was still there, somewhere inside the imposing, dark figure that stood in front of him.

"Do you see now?," she spoke, her voice harsh, "Do you see what I am?"

Viel looked her in the eyes, "You are a beautiful spider."

Elise growled, "Yeah, right. You lie. This is an ugly form, admit it."  
Viel didn't drop his gaze, confident in his answer, "You are still more beautiful then the monsters that roam the streets. And besides, spiders are badass, what did you expect?"

Turning away, Elise muttered, "But you must be disgusted that you kissed a spider earlier huh?"

Silence.

"Elise?"

She turned back toward him, a "What?" upon her lips.

And suddenly, they were kissing.

Her hands came up to push him away, but he had already separated from her, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Viel's irises were still bright red.

Elise suddenly realized what he was feeling, but could not comprehend.

Before she could say anything about it, Viel was gone, free-running across the roof-tops toward his alley. Elise changed her form, slowly reverting back to human.

Running her tongue across her lips, she tried to recreate the feeling of his lips upon hers.

She hadn't felt that kind of gentleness since her mother had still been alive.

The curfew bell ringing, Elise stood up. Lost in her thoughts, she quickly vaulted to the roof, running toward her temporary sanctuary for the night.

o0O0o

Viel woke suddenly, hand immediately on his knife. A slight scuffle caught his ear and he turned toward the offending sound. Skimming the ground, a small paper plane came to a rest at his feet. Viel glanced up.

A grinning face peeked around the corner, disappearing into the neighboring alley.

Viel sighed. _Yal again..._

One day, he promised himself, he would teach his friend to leave him undisturbed for sleep. Viel shakily stood, using the wall for support.

Thoughts jumbled from a slight lack of sleep (and deprivation of a comfortable resting place), memories of last night came filtering into the core of his mind.

Viel slapped his face with both hands, shook his head, rubbed his eyes... anything to keep the embarrassing memory from surfacing again.

Why in the Void's name had he done that? To prove a point?

He couldn't quite place the feeling.

Deciding that it would only serve to confuse him more, Viel dropped the thought from his mind. Yawning slightly, he began stretching in preparation for his morning run.

The last dregs of sleep left his body as the sun rose and he flicked his hood up, climbing to the roofs.

Taking the route to Anyone's Bar, Viel took it easy, not wanting to hurt himself this early in the morning.

Descending into a nearby alley, Viel was about to enter the back-door to the bar when he noticed people inside the spacious room.

Soldiers.

 _What the..._

Four Soldiers stood around Matt inside the bar.

They were fully armored, one armed with a nasty looking hextech revolver.

Matt had a mask of calm on his face, talking- no, _answering_ to the Soldiers.

A flash of doubt crossed Viel's mind.

Then, Matt shrugged and Viel knew he was trying to hide the fact that he was hiding outcasts.

The Soldier with the revolver had had enough.

He smacked Matt to the floor, raising his gun.

Viel was about to rush into the room completely ready to avenge Matt's life, but something stopped him.

Elise seeming appeared from out of thin air, already in her _other_ form. Her clawed hand shot out, crushing the revolver in a single motion. Standing tall, Elise's spider legs grabbed the Soldier... and tossed him out of the front window.

By then, the other three Soldiers had come to their senses and all of them unsheathed their swords, blades ringing clearly against the quiet morning atmosphere.

Even if Viel wanted to describe it, he couldn't.

Elise was a blur of movement, the same graceful flowing, but now integrated into her fighting. She neatly dispatched the first Soldier, throwing the second one into the last and ramming a nearby table into both of them.

The entire process took no more than 3 seconds.

Elise was left standing there, eyes closed. Legs retracting, nails shrinking, Elise became human once more.

Viel burst into the room, asking her, "Are you hurt? Did you get hit? How'd you do that so fast?"

Elise's eyes flew open, surprised, "Uh... no, no, and I have no idea." She turned around, "How are you Matt?"

The bartender slowly got up, massaging his bottom, "Fine, but my backside is gonna be sore after that. Thanks for standing up for this place."

Elise waved it off, "No problem."

Matt looked at the front window forlornly, "Ah, well, I guess I'll have to replace that huh?" Nodding slightly to Elise, "Nice job with the table, I'm impressed you managed to throw it that hard."

Elise just shrugged, "Wasn't that heavy."

Matt looked at her strangely and Viel frowned slightly, but a glare at each one kept their mouths shut. Elise huffed, "A woman can keep herself fit, yes?"

Wisely, Matt and Viel kept their mouths shut; angry women were, if anything, scarier than a monster straight from the legends and nightmares.

 _Especially_ after such a huge display of power.

Matt didn't know it, but Viel certainly knew where Elise's strength came from.

 _Ah, right, the reason I came here._

"U-um-," Viel cleared his throat nervously as two pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Can I, uh," he looked down, embarrassed, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Elise simply raised an eyebrow and led the way toward the backdoor.

Once outside, they faced each other. One anxious, the other skeptical.

Elise decided to break the ice, "If this is about abandoning the Messengers-"

"No! Never!" Viel yelped. Calming himself, "I, uh, want to apologize." Slightly taken aback, Elise asked, "What for?"

"For kissing you..." Viel murmured ever so softly, averting his eyes downward.

Silence.

 _Wow, the cobblestones actually have a pattern-_

A gloved hand grabbed his chin, forcing it upwards and Viel found himself staring into Elise's eyes.

In the same moment, Viel realized he was about the same height as Elise.

 _Perfect for-_

No. No, no, no. Bad Viel.

"Viel, I-" Elise gently coughed, her hand never leaving his chin, "It's fine. However, that being said, don't just go around smashing your lips into mine just because you felt like it."

She let go of his chin, stepping back to gauge his reaction.

Honestly? Viel didn't know what to say. He kinda just... stared at her, unable to understand why she was fine with it.

 _Wait..._

"Was it your first-" Viel started. "Yes," Elise replied without missing a beat.

 _Ah, shit._

Viel wasn't all too familiar with the female gender, but he knew damn well what a first kiss meant to a girl. He vaguely remembered Yal mentioning it.

 _'Something about that first kiss man,' Yal said, shaking his head, nothing but seriousness in his eyes._

Viel stuttered, "I- ah, I am, uh-" He desperately tried to find anywhere else beside Elise's face to look.

"Viel." Elise's voice cut through him, grabbing his attention.

Red stared into red.

Elise moved and Viel closed his eyes, tensing his stomach for a punch.

 _?!_

Something soft touched his lips, ever so gently. Viel recognized the touch and smell almost immediately.

 _Elise is kissing me._

Before he could respond, Elise stepped back, face stoic.

Viel suddenly blushed and he was staring at the ground again.

Elise giggled, "Aw, how cute, you enjoyed it too!"

"C'mon, Matt's gonna get worried about us," She brushed by him, patting his head as she passed by toward the door.

Viel took a second to process that.

 _Wait, did she just imply that she enjoyed it?_

He hurried back inside the bar, not wanting to give the idea any more thought.

* * *

 **Ayup, all fluff this time around. And yeah, it's short, I cut a lot off the original ('coz it had no correlation to my main plot).**

 **See you all next time around, IJM.**


	5. Chapter 4

' **Ello. Short chapter today. Read on.**

* * *

 **Two months later.**

Viel stood in front a of huge oak doors.

Massive double doors with silver ( _real_ silver) handles, polished neatly, and an intricate design carved into the wood loomed over him.

It accurately showed the power of the owner. Physically, emotionally, and politically.

Someone Viel did _not_ want to anger.

Especially on such an important assignment.

Viel counted.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Four._

 _Five._

He grasped the one of the silver handles lightly, slowly pushing the door inward. The well-oiled (no, _perfectly-_ oiled) door swung silently on its hinges, quietly praising the creator.

A mahogany desk stood in the back of the room, an important looking person conversing with two others from behind the desk.

"Ah, Viel." A cultured and educated voice rang out across the long room.

The gentleman behind the desk was speaking to him.

"Elise told of your arrival. Do you have the information?" The man peered at him over a pair of gold infused glasses. Rumor had it that he could see right through lies and read minds.

"Ye-" Viel cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Yes, yes I do."

The gentleman smiled and gestured for him to come closer, "Don't worry, I am not hostile toward your kind. My colleagues aren't either; we won't bite."

Viel quickly crossed the length of the room, withdrawing a thick, cream-colored envelope from his cloak.

"Here's the information." Viel handed the letter over, then quickly stepped back.

The two other men stepped behind the gentleman to read the letter simultaneously.

A moment of silence fell over the group as the men kept their expressions perfectly neutral (well, as far as Viel was concerned, they were definitely neutral).

Gold-rimmed glasses flashing, the gentlemen looked up and set the letter on the desk, smiling at Viel. He stuck out his hand toward Viel.

"I believe your name is Viel, yes? My name is-" The man let out a string of rapid-fire Ionian, but smiled and said, "-but my friends call me Kain."

Viel nervously stepped up to Kain and shook his hand, still skeptically about his opinion toward Reds. Every doubt shattered when Kain said, "Don't fret, I wasn't lying about that at all."

 _Well, the rumors are true huh?_

"I knew your father well, he was a good man," Kain peered at Viel, "Died on Red Day if I can recall correctly."

Viel nodded, astounded that his father had managed to befriend such a high class person.

"Ah well," Kain paused, "No use dwelling on the past, yes? Now, this letter of information, do you know what it contains Viel?"

Viel shrugged, "I was just instructed to deliver it, sir."

"Bah," Kain snorted, "Drop the sir, please. Makes me sound old. Anyhow, since this letter comes in regard with your race, I feel obligated to tell you just what you have done."

Viel raised an eyebrow, "Uh, with all due respect sir- I mean, Kain, Elise told me that this delivery was just milk run."

Kain raised his eyebrow back at Viel, clearly skeptical, "Did she now? I'll have to talk to her about that." His attention was back the letter as he picked it up, "Viel, why don't you read it?"

One of the men that had been standing behind Kain spoke up, stepping forward, "Maybe that's not such a good idea-" Viel was startled, the men had been standing so quietly he had forgotten about them.

Kain rolled his eyes, "Marcus, relax. Even if he doesn't accept, he wouldn't tell a soul. Well, except for that Elise, she's too pretty for him to ignore."

Viel flushed, "I- uh, I mean, she _is_ pretty." Kain grinned good-naturedly at him, "Ah, see, he's definitely warming up to us."

The man retreated 2 steps, reluctant to Viel reading the letter.

Viel took the letter carefully, then started to read it.

~/~/~

 _To Kain:_

 _Elise found him. The boy's name is Viel, definite son of Richard Vasiliev._

 _They've been training together, and without supervision, Viel has already reached the requirements for a Silver Tier Messenger Class. Kain, that boy is skilled. If you don't manage to get him to join us, his skills will go to waste._

 _His father was your friend. Your all he has left of a family relationship. Don't screw this up._

 _-J_

 _P.S. - Don't treat him like an object. He has feelings too, you know, especially for that girl, Elise._

 _~/~/~_

Viel slowly looked up from the letter. All 3 men before him stared back.

Kain broke the ice, "Do you, Viel, son of Richard Vasiliev, accept the offer of joining the Messenger Clan?

Viel couldn't believe it. In a mere 2 months, he was already being invited to the Clan.

I can finally complete my dream. My wish.

Viel slowly raised his right hand.

 _It is finally coming true._

"I, Viel Vasiliev,"

 _Father, are you proud of me?_

"-accept Kain's generous offer-"

 _Mother, I_ will _make you proud._

"-to join the Messenger Clan."

* * *

 **Longer chapters coming in 2 days. Yes, not lying. Doubt me? Eh, I would too. Thanks for reading everyone.**

 _-IJM_


	6. Chapter 5

**Stand and deliver.**

* * *

Viel was thrown out of a window.

He hit the ground hard, sliding across the unforgiving pavement of the street. Slowly getting to his feet, he carefully kept his face hidden from the crowd, turning his back on some curious onlookers.

"Boy!" A Soldier's voice roared from inside the building his was thrown from.

Viel winced; he hadn't meant to anger the guy, but seriously, this Soldier was giving him a hard time.

 _Last resort._

Viel pulled out a mask.

Intricately crafted, rough edges worn smooth; a true work of a master of wood-crafting.

Pulling the strap over his head, Viel pulled the mask down and turned back toward the window. It revealed the true image of his mask.

A white face, no distinct features, no distinct expression. An anonymous identity.

 _Perfect._

The small crowd gasped in surprise.

… _Not._

Apparently, everyone had heard of his face. The one that had broken into the Bank without detection.

Twice.

Everywhere he went, Viel had had to use his mask less and less as the number of people looking for it went up.

His attention was diverted, however, as the furious Soldier clambered out of the broken window.

The Soldier sneered, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little thief."

Viel shrugged nonchalantly, not allowing himself to use his voice. He tilted his head back, making the mask look down on the Soldier, infuriating him more.

With a wild cry, the Soldier rushed forward, sword unsheathing with a ringing in the air.

Viel dodged the first strike without much effort, countering with a quick strike to the midsection of the Soldier.

As his opponent doubled over, Viel quickly pushed him to the ground, taking the sword.

Then he booked it out of there.

 _Damn. Kain won't be happy about that._

Viel led a false trail throughout the streets for the Soldiers, then made his way quietly to Kain's home.

It was nearing the afternoon and Viel had missed lunch.

 _All for a tiny letter._

The smallish piece of paper crinkled slightly against his cloak as he ran, but Viel daren't look at it.

 _Probably some confidential information I don't want to see._

Free-running his way to the roof, Viel shimmied down a pipe to a 2nd story window. Viel popped it open, then slid inside the building, shutting the window frame behind him. He was in a dark room.

Two hextech light bulbs suddenly burned into existence, blinding Viel momentarily and lighting up the room.

A sigh.

Viel re-oriented himself and stared toward the source of the sigh.

 _Oh, whew._

Kain stood with a rifle, the barrel resting against his shoulder as he stared at Viel forlornly, "You know, using the front door couldn't hurt."

Viel shrugged in response, taking his mask off, "That's no fun. Though, I'd like to know how you know that I would think that you would think that I would think that I thought this was an abandoned room.

(A/N: Lost you some of there, I know. Just read it over a bit, it'll make sense to you.)

Kain rolled his eyes, "All I do is find the least used room in the building, then prep my bulbs."

He gestured to two light bulbs, blindingly bright if you looked at them directly.

Viel face-palmed, shaking his head at his own stupidity and obviousness. He suddenly remembered what he came there for.

"Ah, before I forget," Viel suddenly said, reaching into the folds of his cloak, "I got the information."

He handed over the small piece of paper, Kain opening it and reading it.

"Well, it sure took you a lot of time," commented Kain, smirking slightly at Viel. Viel shrugged, "Ran into some Soldiers, nothing I couldn't handle."

Kain sniffed, his golden glasses flashing, "Well, I suppose it already has been 2 weeks. You're getting better my boy." Kain admitted it grudgingly, but Viel knew he was impressed.

Viel glowed, "May I be excused, sir?"

Kain waved a gloved hand, "Enough with the 'sir'. Makes me feel old, but yes, you may go now. Your assignments are complete for the time being."

Viel saluted smartly, "Thank you, sir."

Kain mock glowered at him, but said, "Well now, I'm sure you have somewhere to be. Go on, I'll still be here."

Viel smiled, then jogged from the room.

Behind him, Kain frowned at his retreating back, seeing the stolen sword for the first time.

* * *

It was official. Elise was bored.

Even while standing upon the grandest house in the neighborhood, Elise was bored. Like, _really_ bored.

 _Maybe my monster side is getting to me._

So much that she finally decided to go look for Viel, however insufferable he may be.

Yeah, she kissed him, and then he kissed her, but Elise wasn't ready for something like that.

Especially, if she was... different.

Elise knew she was different from the moment she first transformed. But, somehow, Viel had made her realize just how different she was.

Yet it wasn't in a bad or pessimistic way. Viel had made her see the positive difference. The good things that came from her transformation.

That just made her long for him even more.

Elise sighed, messaging her temples.

 _Gotta stop doing that._

With her head clear, Elise began to run. Vaulting off the roof, she rolled as she landed on the adjacent house.

Silently, she eventually made it back to a certain back-alley. Holding her breath, Elise carefully observed it from a distance. If one had enough information, they would know she actually didn't need to breath. But it made her feel more... _human._

No, Viel wasn't here.

Then where was he?

 _Probably running messages for Kain._

Elise grinned, then jumped onto the roofs again, heading for her hideout.

Something told her that Viel would be waiting there.

* * *

 _Well, well, what do you know, Viel is waiting here._

Elise rolled her eyes at his obviousness.

Viel, having noticed her approach, also noticed her eye-roll. He also knew what it was directed at.

Viel shrugged, "Wanted to hang out with you."

Elise snorted softly.

 _As if that was the real reason._

Viel shrugged yet again, "No, like, actually just wanted to hang out. I'm bored. And I know for a fact that you are too."

Elise was used to interpreting other's movements and tone of voice. She was used to reading other's minds, not the other way around.

So she was understandably impressed when Viel managed to read her (seemingly) stoic expression.

Elise nodded at him, smiling slightly, "I see you've gotten better at reading me, hm? Or is just the amount of time you spend spying on me?"

Her hideout was relatively easy to find, if you knew where to look. High up in the city, perched onto of the largest building in the area. 360 degree view of the surrounding area, perfect for finding people... or targets. However, it was just as visible to the people on the ground or the adjacent roofs (if they knew where to look).

Viel blushed and spluttered, "I- I don't-"

Elise patted his arm, "Don't worry, honey, I'm just kidding." Her tone was teasing, but a clear warning was sent to Viel; _Don't EVER peek on me._

Viel nodded meekly, receiving her message loud and clear.

Elise laughed, her first true sound of joy in days, "C'mon Viel, lets get some food."

Together, they ran toward Anyone's Bar.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I did promise another chapter, yes? Well, expect a little increase with the update speed, but no more daily updates (it's currently 11 at night and I'm tired).**

 **Until next time, IJM**


	7. Chapter 6

**Do you?**

* * *

Matt knew when two people were in love. Comes with the life of being a bartender. After seeing so many people of all different types, Matt thought he knew it all.

However, when Viel payed him a quick visit, Matt realized he didn't.

"Matt?" The barkeeper looked up, smiling at the newly appointed Messenger for the area.

"Hey Viel! Congratulations on th' Messenger thing!" Viel smiled in thanks, but his eyes were stormy, threatening to reveal the true nature of his visit.

Matt frowned, recognizing the expression, "Woah there cowboy, what's wrong?"

Viel glanced around the bar, little groups of people conversing quietly over drinks, "Not here."

Matt gestured for him to follow him, then called back to a fierce looking gentleman, "Hey Rob, take over the bar or a little!" The gentleman nodded and Matt led Viel to the back room.

"Viel, what's going on? Don't know how to deal with being a Messenger? Need The Talk? Problems with women?" Matt's small humor made Viel smile, but it faded as the last question registered in his mind.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Well son, women are, well, a mystery to us men. Just gotta be forward and direct with 'em."

Viel hesitated a second, "It's... it's not that." He fell silent.

 _I can trust Matt, right?  
_

Matt raised his eyebrow, "Well then, what about 'em? You obviously have some question in mind."

Viel was silent for a moment.

"There's a woman I'm in love with."

Matt deadpanned, _duh._

"But... she's... she's not... _human."_

Silence.

Matt paused, "Ah, Elise, isn't it."

Viel recoiled a bit, startled at Matt's revelation, "Y-yeah, how'd you know?"

The bartender shrugged, "Not many females nowadays can throw an entire wooden table across the room like she did. Had my suspicions, but I guess they were true."

Viel sighed, "Well, you should know why I'm conflicted then."

Matt rolled his eyes, temporarily reverting to his childhood slang, "Son, if you ain't gonna get her, someone else will. An' I bet she won't accept anyone 'cept you."

Viel stared at him, translating the strange words into proper Runeterrean, "But we're partners in on the Messenger side of business. Something like this could interfere with our runs."

"So?" Matt snorted, "If anything, it'll make you two look after one another even more than you do now. As it is, you two are practically inseparable with the exception of doing Messenger jobs."

Viel spluttered, a weak excuse on his tongue, "But... I don't... I-"

Matt cut him, full parental-father mode on, "But nothing. You've been my supposed son ever since you stopped by here. As a bartender, not many ladies look to me as a partner. I will not see you, in such a high position already, turn down such a high-ranking, nice, and downright strong-willed woman."

Viel was silent for a moment.

"What if she rejects me?" The question was just above an audible whisper.

Matt hesitated. The truth was harsh. 'Course, Matt knew all about rejection, having been turned down on 3 separate occasions. But Viel had no experience, and both of the males knew that Viel's life could very well fall into depression.

In that moment, Matt saw through the mask of indifference that Viel wore.

Viel was in love. And he was so far in love, he couldn't pick another woman if he wanted to.

"Viel."

Viel looked up, staring into Matt's eyes.

"Elise will not turn you down. I know it," Matt said in the most sincere voice he could. He meant it too.

Viel's eyes slowly cleared, realizing what Matt had implied.

Elise loved him back.

Or did she?

 _Only one way to find out._

Viel nodded to Matt, "I'm gonna go. Thanks for the talk Matt."

Matt gave a mock two-fingered salute, "Good-luck my boy. Go get her."

And then, Viel was gone.

* * *

Viel wanted some answers.

As he ran, only one question and statement went through his mind.

 _I love you._

 _Do you love me back?_

Instincts led him over roof after roof, through windows and over pipe lines.

When his feet finally stopped moving, Viel realized where he had gone.

Elise's hideout.

Elise stood in the doorway of the little hut, leaning against the frame.

She took in his heaving chest and wide eyes. His worn boots, the rustling of his cloak. His dirty, dark hair, his bloody fingernails.

"Well, you look like you just went through hell," Elise commented.

Viel's eyes softened at her voice, "Yeah, I guess I did. Listen, I need to talk to you." His tone turned serious.

Elise joked, "Well, you are right now, aren't you?"

Viel chuckled, the deep, rasping sound of someone who lived on the streets for too long.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But I need to ask you something. Something important."

Elise raised an eyebrow at that, putting her joking manner aside, "Shoot."

Viel collected himself, his whirling mind slotting itself into a neat state. His eyes turned pink. Resolve firmly settled, he said:

"I love you."

Elise's breaths caught in her throat, her calm exterior breaking.

Viel took a breath, "Now the question is..."

"...Do you love me too?"

* * *

Red Eyes regarded the man standing before them.

 _Do you think he is sincere?_

The Heart replied, _Of course he is._

 _But we cannot interfere with our runs,_ the Brain mused.

The Eyes sighed, _He's handsome, I'll say that._

The Heart sighed right along with them, _Agreed._

 _Shut it, all of you!_ Elise scolded, _Let me decided for myself._

Her soul stilled.

Elise had no doubt that Viel was sincere. His red-turned-pink eyes confirmed that and his very nature would probably prevent him from lying to her anyway.

They both worked for Kain, acted the same, and their personalities complemented each other.

They would be together for almost every waking hour.

Now, it seemed, the question for her to ask was...

* * *

"Will you remain loyal to me?"

Viel replied immediately, "Yes."

And Elise loved him for that.

Elise smiled softly. Not a smirk. Not a grin. Just a gentle smile for Viel. Just for him.

"I love you too, Viel."

Elise beckoned him forward, and Viel stepped forward, hesitant.

"I've haven't hugged someone for a long time-"

"Silly, c'mere already."

They embraced.

"Man! Finally! Thought that would never happen!" A voice came from behind Viel.

Viel jumped away from Elise and spun around, "Yal!"

His sneaky friend had followed him, grinning at him, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

Elise stalked over to him. Her face must've been fierce because Yal paled a bit and took a step back, "Seriously, I won't."

Elise retreated to Viel, his arms automatically encircling her, resting against her stomach.

"But anyway, Viel," Yal was grinning at him again, "Nice job on getting a girl! Some of the other boys were beginning to think you were gay..."

"Bah," Viel rolled his eyes, "Those guys are just weird."

Elise quipped, "Yeah Yal, just your type."

Yal look surprised, then his grin turned back on, "I like her, she's cool."

He winked at Viel, "Well, I best be going so you can have alone time~"

Yal left, leaving the other two red-faced.

Elise glanced to her right, where Viel had gently laid his chin to rest, "You need new friends."

Viel glanced back, "Yeah, I do. But I'll keep you."

Elise smiled, gently easing his arms off her, "C'mon, let's go inside, I'll show some things we can do together."

Viel's eyes widened, the pink burning a little brighter.

Realizing that the statement sounded a little... dirty, she amended, "Watching movies... I meant movies."

He relaxed and nodded, following her inside her hut.

* * *

 **Gonna start moving the story to the main plot, that's why it's going a little faster. As always, feel free to leave comments, concerns, and/or reviews.**

 **On a side note, please check out the author "Matteoarts" (I hope I spelled that right, sorry in advance). He writes some great stories for certain categories and he's really inspired me to keep writing this story.**

 **Until next time, IJM.**


	8. Chapter 7

**'ello. This chapter is huge. 2,700 words and a ton of editing. Many thanks to my fellow editor, _Anthropomancy,_ for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Viel yawned, his eyes fluttering open.

"-o, go, go!"

A muffled scream lit the air, bringing Viel's consciousness to full awareness.

Feet were in motion all around him, running deeper into the alley.

Viel stood quickly, looking toward the source of the cry.

A Red fell, a sword sliding through his chest. Four soldiers stood behind him, menacing. One of them noticed Viel, "Hey, you there! Don't think about running!"

Throwing the dead body aside, they advanced on Viel. He quickly reached down, picking up his stolen sword.

The alley wasn't that narrow. Three of the soldiers could stand shoulder to shoulder quite comfortably, but it wasn't so narrow that a fourth could join them.

One of the Soldiers grinned, "Hey, I recognize you! The one that stole a sword, eh? Hope you know how to use it."

His companion scowled, "Shut it Joe. He probably knows how to use it."

Joe shrugged, "It's four versus one isn't it? He'll have to surrender, or risk leading us to the Red's hideout."

Unfortunately, Viel knew he was right. He couldn't run, not without putting other Reds in danger.

His only choice?

Fight.

The Soldiers stopped twenty paces from him, analyzing him for any weaknesses.

Viel's right foot stepped forward, his right hand presenting the sword, his right shoulder forward.

Left shoulder back, left hand unsheathing knife, left foot turning sideways.

Two blades, pirate style.

The fourth Soldier's eyes narrowed, as if recognizing the stance, but the other Soldiers were already rushing forward.

Viel ducked under one sword, parrying and spinning away from the other two. He quickly launched his own counter attack, his sword ringing slightly as it descended toward one of the Soldiers.

 _Footsteps._

Viel spun, knife ready. Swiftly deflecting the incoming sword with his knife, Viel slammed the pommel of the sword into the man's side. The Soldier crumpled, coughing blood. Another Soldier let out a cry of anger, rushing forward.

Joe, Viel recognized, was attacking him.

"You bastard," the Soldier snarled, "You'll pay for that."

Viel reversed his grip on the knife, parrying the incoming blade with his sword. Joe quickly recovered and swung wildly, his sword humming with pure force as it hurtled toward Viel.

Viel ducked, the blade passing over him. Joe, suddenly off-balance, tripped on the cobblestones of the alley. Viel smacked the Soldier with the flat side of his sword, a dull ring sounding as Joe's helmet dented inward.

Turning, Viel faced the last two soldiers. They were wary, clearly not as hasty as the others.

Viel reset his stance, preparing for another fight. He breathed heavily, but he wasn't exhausted yet. Inwardly, he gave a dry chuckle.

 _I'm glad I trained early on. Being a Red is tough._

His eyes searched the now advancing Soldiers. No obvious signs of a sudden attack, but a lot of muscle.

 _Which means a lot more power._

One Soldier launched forward with a quick jab, sword point extending toward Viel. Viel flicked his wrist, deflecting the blade, but the other Soldier was already attacking, swift and deadly.

Sparks flew as the 3 of them fought, blades clashing together.

Both Soldiers attacking, Viel tired quickly, resorting to defense more and more. Occasionally, an attack would slip through his defense and Viel would take a hit.

 _Parry, then a sword slicing through his thin cloak. Parry again. Counter-attack._

 _Parry. Counter-attack, then a cut to his side. Deflect._

 _Parry. Pause. Parry again._

One Soldier suddenly lashed out with his fist, connecting with Viel's chest.

Viel's back hit a wall, thudding slightly. He dropped both weapons, all adrenaline leaving his body. A couple drops of blood dripped from one of the cuts he sustained.

Both sides stopped, one exhausted, one condescending.

"Any last words?" One Soldier asked. The other put his sword to Viel's neck.

Viel raised his eyes, chest heaving from exertion. As he stared into the Soldiers eyes, he let his emotional guard down.

o0O0o

"Any last words?"

Doss had never met a Red until now. Until he asked that question, hell, he'd never spoke to any of them either. Unlike the other soldiers, he wasn't all that religious. Doss never really bought into that whole God thing. He'd seen far too much to believe in an omnipotent being. There would have been a lot of things to do. But nevertheless, there was a reason the Reds were bad, and the pay as a captain was too good to question. Too good to risk the chance of being able to support the only one in the world.

Doss regained focus. The rumors were true, his eyes were red as the devil and his skin as pale as a cloud.

Doss raised his eyebrows expectantly at the young Red.

Chest heaving, the Red raised his head, a cold, hard look in his eyes. Doss stared back.

 _What's he thinking?_

A moment passed.

Something seemed to change in the eyes of the Red. A wall of sorts dropped, revealing...

Sadness. Loss. Pain. Death, a pair of older Reds lying motionless on the street. Blood covering the cobblestones. Soldiers everywhere.

Emotions swirled through the Red's eyes, silently speaking to him.

Doss understood.

 _What have we ever done to you? I have done nothing._

Conflicted, Doss took a step back, the Red's head lulling slightly as he fell to his knees.

Drew, his companion, lowered his sword, looking at Doss confused. "What's going on Doss?"

Doss, for the first time in his life, considered questioning orders. What have Reds done to us? Doss wasn't a historian by any means, but the Soldier could only think of an explosion. It had been 8 or 9 years ago. A group of Reds had set off a bomb in the town square. But had this Red participated? Unlikely. Doss knew Red's emotions were not false, you didn't survive on the streets long without good judgment. However, his survival instincts kicked in. _Don't listen to him Doss, you have mouths to feed!_ Both sides screamed at him, wanting him to make a choice.

"Doss? Oi, Doss!" Drew turned back to the Red, "Hey, what the hell did you do to him?!"

Doss gestured forward. A silent command evident: _Watch._

The Red didn't rise but slowly looked up, staring into Drew's eyes. Doss watched as a look of revelation crossed his companion's face, obviously hearing and seeing the same things he was at the moment.

Drew's thoughts clashed. A lifetime of religious teaching told him Reds were nothing but pure evil and were born of hatred. Yet this Red shown loss, fear … and love.

His eyes hardened. _Lies_ , he decided.

With a shout, he swung, only for his sword to meet Doss's. "I didn't become captain because I was stupid." Doss then shoved Drew into a wall.

"I didn't get my skills from training either. You think I could best you men training the same on you? No, I came from somewhere much tougher, and I certainly didn't survive by being gullible." Doss walked over and crouched in front of Drew, who was dazed from the impact.

"Why do we hunt the Reds?"

Drew looked offended, "They're born from pure evil!"

"And if they are, then what did they do with being made from pure evil?"

"They ... bombed a market square!" Drew looked up victoriously.

Doss leaned in close. "I've single-handedly killed more people than that bomb has injured."

"I..."

"They ain't done shit. At least, most of them haven't done anything. I don't know anything about them being born from the devil, but this one certainly hasn't done anything."

Doss stood up, and offered a hand.

"No killing today, understood?"

Drew nodded, and took Doss's hand. As they both dusted themselves off, a cry came from behind them.

"Hey!"

Both Soldiers turned.

A tall woman stood, facing them. A black cloak fluttered around her ankles, Red eyes slits against her pale face. "Get away from him!" She looked downright dangerous, especially with the sword she picked up from an unconscious Soldier. And she looked like she knew how to use it.

"Woah, woah, hold up. We aren't going to kill him!" Doss called to her. "Yeah!" Drew inputted helpfully.

"Like I'll believe you two," the woman spat, anger evident, "Now, back away!"

Both Soldiers dropped their swords, stepping to the side. The woman looked surprised, but she was quickly suspicious again. "Are you mocking me?"

Doss sighed, "Dunno how else to convince-"

A cough sounded from behind Doss. All eyes turned to the fallen Red.

"Eli-" He coughed some more, "Elise, they're okay." The Red's voice sounded raw as he spoke.

"Are you sure?" Elise asked. The Red nodded slowly, a hand shakily extending toward Doss. Doss quickly moved toward him, despite the Elise's protests, helping the Red to his feet.

"Heh, thanks. You're the first Soldier to help a Red out," the Red grinned at Doss, "And you can pack a punch."

Doss gently set the Red down at Elise's feet, smiling back at him, "Thanks, and you're the first Red to put up a good fight." Doss glanced at Elise, who looked positively livid, then hastily backed away.

"Viel, are you alright?" Elise was immediately tending to the Red, harsh demeanor gone. Doss chuckled, overhearing the Red's name. Elise paused, glaring at him, "What's so funny Soldier?"

Doss waved his hand dismissively, "Nothin', but the guy's name is a little strange." Viel rolled his eyes at him, "They all say that."

"Don't get too chummy with them," Elise chided Viel as she handed him some water. The alley went silent, save the slight scuffling sound of Elise patching Viel up.

Doss watched with interest. It was the first time he had witnessed a field medic at work. _Or, at least, it seems like she's a field medic. It looks like she's done this many times._

A strip of torn cloth wrapped around Viel's chest, another one covering a wound on his arm. _He had a fractured rib,_ Doss suddenly realized. He glanced at his right fist, _Looks like I still got it._

Elise stood, slinging Viel's uninjured arm around her shoulders. "We will be taking our leave," she said tersely, her eyes leaving no room for argument. Viel nodded toward Doss, then to Drew. Doss waved hesitantly, then watched them turn and walk away.

As Viel and Elise left, Doss and Drew dragged the rest of their unit to an infirmary in Soldier headquarters. After speaking to the nurse, Doss retreated to the barracks for some rest.

Doss sat down on his bed, thinking back to Elise's statement. He sighed. _'Don't get too chummy with them.'_

Everyone said that about Soldiers. _Don't talk to them. They are dangerous._

Such was the life of a Soldier. A _religious_ Soldier. _Honestly,_ Doss wondered, _How can so many people believe the Devil is actually real?_ _Or, maybe,_ Doss realized, _They were doing it for the pay as well?_ Doss had no idea how Drew actually felt.

When Doss applied to the Soldiers of the Light 2 years ago, all they had him do was answer some questions. With short blonde hair and obvious strength (being a 32 year old ex-criminal), Doss had gotten in pretty easily. Soon, he quickly rose in the ranks to achieve the status of 'Captain'.

The application questions were easy to answer; Doss just acted like he was a zealous believer, wanting to purge the world of all evil.

 _...Wait a minute._

Maybe all the General wanted was to place blame on someone (or in this case, a _group_ of people) for all the evil that was in this world. Sickeningly, Doss reached a horrible suspicion. What if the Red were wrongly accused? What if their torture and death was just to convince the world that Reds were the source of evil? What if all this was just a ruse to promote the General in fame and glory? The General _was_ the one who founded the Soldiers of Light...

If all of that were true... _an entire race would be wiped out. Just for the well-being of one man._

Doss clenched his fist. He wasn't a believer in the Devil or God or the heavens or hell itself. Doss really didn't give a shit both ways about this whole religion thing. But he hated false men. Especially when others suffered at that man's expense.

 _Doss stop,_ the Soldier suddenly interrupted himself, _you don't know if that's true yet._

But it _had_ to be true. Viel's... vision, if you would, proved as much. Reds, with the exception of the bomb incident, had done nothing wrong to the society.

Just like before, Doss somehow knew Viel's emotions weren't faked. Doss decided to take a nap before his head exploded from confusion.

It was nearing dusk when Doss woke up with Drew sitting on his own bed, looking as contemplative as Doss. Drew noticed Doss taking consciousness. "I want to talk about the Red," Drew said, glancing around the barracks.

"Well obviously," Doss snorted, "It looks like your head is in the same twist as mine." Drew chuckled a bit, but the light moment passed.

"Thanks for giving me that insight back there," Drew said quietly, staring at the floor, "You really were right, the Reds haven't done anything." Doss shrugged, then, making sure no one was within hearing range, he beckoned Drew closer. "Listen, I have a theory. Only problem is, you're the only one that has experienced the Reds emotions like... _that._ " Doss motioned vaguely, but Drew understood. _The Red's emotions and visions._ "Drew, I trust you. I'm a captain and I can tell you have loyalty. But your entire life is going to tell you that I'm bogus and a liar after I tell you my theory."

Doss paused, watching Drew's face impassively. Drew stared back, unsure of what to say. Doss sighed, looking away, "Nevermind, it's probably-"

"Doss." Drew spoke suddenly.

Turning back to face him, Doss carefully raised an eyebrow. "Tell me," Drew said, "I won't tell anyone else and I swear I won't judge you." His face was of utter seriousness. Drew's hand slowly extended, "I promise." Doss smiled.

He nodded, shaking Drew's hand. "Alright, so here's my theory..."

o0O0o

"Gah, damn it, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Oh, I don't know," a cough resounded, "Trying to prevent the Soldiers from finding our final hiding place?"

A pause.

"Whatever. Just don't try and fight _four goddamned Soldiers_ at the same time again."

A groan. "We've been over this already."

"Shut it and let me patch you up."

Elise knelt over Viel, trying to properly tend to his injuries. Viel lay on the ground, Yal hovering nearby while quietly conversing with the Caretaker.

"-doing a fine job. Dunno why she became a Messenger with those skills," the Caretaker's voice became a audible for a moment and she seemed almost impressed. Elise's face remained stoic as Viel stared at her, but looked away as she glared down at him.

A slight scuffle, then, "Alright, you're good to go." Viel slowly sat up, wincing slightly. The Caretaker nodded approvingly, "She's patched you up good, Viel."

Yal turned to the rest of the alley, "Alright, he's fine, everyone give him some space." With a start, Viel noticed the rest of the Reds that lived in the alley staring at him. _That's embarrassing._

Elise nodded to the Caretaker, then patted Viel's head. Swiftly, she turned, free-running into the mid-morning sun. Viel watch her go, back resting against a wall. Yal sat next to him, his expression telling Viel that he wanted to talk.

Viel sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." "Yay!" Yal exclaimed happily.

"I guess it all started with a dream..."

* * *

 **That's a wrap. Forgot about a Christmas update, maybe I'll post a quick one-shot. Anyway, thanks for reading and Happy New Year.**

 **Until next time, IJM.**


End file.
